Gabriel
by Hyoga dC
Summary: Songfic. Paroles : Gabriel de Najoua Belyzel. Couple : Kanon x Camus.


_Disclaimer : Les chevaliers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à la songfic mais cette idée me trottait depuis trop longtemps dans la tête._

_ Paroles : Gabriel de Najoua Belyzel. Couple : Kanon x Camus._

_

* * *

  
_

**Gabriel**

Gabriel, j'attends  
Un peu de sentiments  
Que ton âme se jette à l'eau  
Dans mon corps océan

Encore une fois, tu es indécis. Incapable de répondre entièrement à mes sentiments. Pourtant je t'aime. Cela s'est imposé à moi alors que vous montiez les marches avec Saga et Shura pour obtenir la tête d'Athéna. Je me souvenais de l'apprenti du chevalier du Verseau, ce petit garçon timide, introverti, qui ne parlait jamais. C'est à peine si j'avais fait attention à toi à l'époque. Puis tu es devenu Camus, le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, respecté de tous. Craint aussi. Mais ça, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le voir.

Lorsque nous avons été ressuscités, je me suis rapproché de toi. Je voulais mieux te connaître. Tu me fascinais. J'ai obtenu ton corps mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme j'ai appris à t'aimer. Du moins t'obstines-tu à ne pas vouloir le reconnaître. Nous avons à nouveau fait l'amour. En cachette, comme toujours. Tu ne peux me résister bien longtemps. Je te tiens dans mes bras. Ton corps me réclame. Pourtant, ton cœur se refuse à s'abandonner à mon amour.

Du zéphyr, du vent  
Tu mens comme un enfant  
Et tu fuis vers tout là-haut  
Dès que ton ciel se fend

« Je t'aime. »

Ton regard se détourne du miens et tu te dérobes à mon étreinte. Une fois de plus.

« Je dois y aller. »

Tu te rhabilles rapidement en me tournant le dos. Je ressens ta culpabilité. Tes doutes aussi. Je n'insiste pas. Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je sais que ça ne ferait que te pousser dans tes retranchements. Te faire souffrir. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux que tu viennes à moi de ton plein gré.

Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi  
Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi  
Si tu as le mal de lui  
J'ai le mal de toi  
Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi

Es-tu fait pour lui  
ES-tu fait pour moi  
Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi  
Si tu as le mal de lui  
J'ai le mal de toi  
Dis-moi

Je connais tes incertitudes. Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. Tu n'es pas libertin. Mais il y a LUI. Milo. Tu l'aimes. Il a longtemps été ton seul ami avant d'être ton amant. Tu l'aimes… ou du moins, tu veux t'en convaincre. N'est-ce pas plutôt un besoin de te sentir en sécurité ?

Malgré ses infidélités, tu lui pardonnes encore et toujours. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais qu'il ne t'abandonnera pas ? N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? En mon amour ? Je ne pourrais jamais coucher avec un autre, moi. Milo a pris ton innocence mais tu n'es pas celui qu'il lui faut. Tu n'as pas assez d'emprise sur lui. Ce n'est pas de l'amour que vous partagez. Du moins, ce n'en est plus. Tout au plus, une vieille habitude, une routine sécurisante. Je peux t'apporter bien plus que ça. Je veux te rendre heureux. Si seulement tu croyais en moi au lieu de me fuir.

Gabriel  
Mon roi  
Mon ange en qui je crois  
Si l'amour vient de là-haut  
Sauras-tu faire un choix

« Reste. »

Tu t'immobilise, ta main sur la poignée de la porte de ma chambre. Nous nous voyons toujours au quatrième temple. Tu sais que tu n'y trouveras jamais Saga. Shion n'a pas désiré reprendre son poste et a laissé sa charge à mon frère qui vit maintenant près du temple d'Athéna. Il ne vient jamais me voir en journée. Il n'a pas le temps. Il cherche à rattraper ses erreurs. Personne ne vient jamais me voir. Même si j'ai été pardonné officiellement, mes crimes ne s'oublient pas si facilement.

« Kanon… »

Tu te retournes pour me faire face. Tu es si beau. Ton visage rayonne après l'amour, le savais-tu ?

« Je sais. »

Tu vas remonter à ton temple et tu t'arrêteras forcément au sien. Il ne sera probablement pas là, certainement occupé à batifoler ailleurs. Comment peut-il avoir autant d'emprise sur toi ? Tu ne fais pourtant pas partie des faibles. Ta puissance ne fait aucun doute. Et pourtant, tu le laisses une fois de plus t'éloigner de moi.

Tu sais fuir  
Tu meurs  
La fièvre dans le sang  
Moi je prie pour qu'à nouveau  
Tu me reviennes à temps

Lors de nos étreintes, tu t'abandonnes tellement que j'espère à chaque fois que tu finiras par te libérer de lui. Tu es si indécent, tantôt lascif, tantôt entreprenant. L'opposé du chevalier froid et sans émotions que tu affiches en permanence en public. En privé, tu deviens brûlant, t'offrant sans retenue à mes caresses. L'es-tu aussi avec lui ?

« Il doit m'attendre… »

Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu te mens à toi-même. Pourquoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

Je te rejoins et t'enlace. Je veux respirer ton odeur dont je ne me lasse pas. Mais déjà tu me repousses. Tes yeux semblent m'envoyer une supplication que je n'arrive pas à saisir avant que la porte ne se referme sur toi.

« Gabriel… » murmure-je.

Mon cœur saigne une fois de plus alors que j'entends le bruit de tes pas s'estomper sur les dalles de marbre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir supporter cette situation avant de t'enlever à lui.

Gabriel, s'attend  
A plus qu'un sentiment  
Qu'un plaisir brûle sa peau,  
Les deux ailes en avant

Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi mais ton manque de confiance en toi t'empêche de faire le bon choix. Tu n'as aucun avenir avec Milo. Il ne te sera jamais fidèle, c'est dans son tempérament. Et toi, tu continueras d'en souffrir en silence. Comme tu souffres de lui mentir alors que tu passes tous tes après-midi dans mes bras.

Je m'affaisse à même le sol de ma chambre. La solitude m'envahit, comme après chacun de tes départs. Je ne veux pas te forcer mais j'atteints mes limites. Soudain, la porte se rouvre. Tu es là, un peu essoufflé. Je te regarde étonné, n'osant espérer que…

« Kanon… je ne veux plus partir. Je… je t'aime. »

Je te tends les bras dans lesquelles tu te jettes violement, presque avec désespoir. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas cela. J'ai appris à te connaitre. Je sais ce que tu ressens, comment tu réagis. Mon cœur se gonfle d'un bonheur irraisonné. Tu as enfin fait ton choix.

Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi

Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi

Gabriel...

Cela fait quelques mois que nous vivons enfin notre amour au grand jour. Milo l'a un peu mal pris au début mais nous nous sommes expliqués.

« Si c'est toi alors ça va. Aime-le de tout ton cœur. Vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre. »

Je reconnais bien là Milo. Un peu tête brûlée mais honnête et droit.

Tu es plus passionné qu'avant. Nos ébats sont plus fusionnels, plus intenses émotionnellement. Ton regard ne me fuit plus. Au contraire, il s'ancre au mien à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent. Je peux y lire la profondeur de tes sentiments pour moi. Tu es enfin convaincu que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre.

FIN


End file.
